In the known connection arrangement, each tensioning member has the force of a straining screw acting directly upon it, the screw acting between the tensioning members and one shoulder of the first component and bracing the tensioning member like a wedge along the wedge surfaces between the components.
While a connection arrangement of this kind is beneficial from the point of view of the frictional contact connection, it nevertheless possesses the disadvantage that for installation or dismantling purposes, numerous straining screws have to be tightened evenly, which takes a relatively great amount of time. Uneven torque can lead to damage in operation. Apart from that, it is time-consuming and expensive to produce the numerous counter-bearings needed for the straining screws.
The invention has set itself the objective of improving a connection arrangement of the generic kind, especially with regard to the disadvantages described above.